helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Persuade Duke
Info Mother tells you that in order to persuade the grand duke, you have to show him the interest first. You decide to have to try. Objective Select the correct NPC to trigger the story.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +667 500 Diamond +50 Silver Crown x1 Notes To complete the quest, you must talk to Leslie. After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Nyx entitled "Please turn a blind eye!" that reads: :Magda, my father just told me that he is about to attend the Sakan's ball tomorrow, and he also mentioned that it's you who sent him the invitation. Um...So this is the thing that you are hesitate about today? Then... why didn't you ask me for help? Is it because I rejected you last time and you are angry with me? Or... you know that I'm not capable of persuade my father, so that you didn't ask for my help? Or...I really want to know... But I can't ask you by person! So...Please pretend you don't see this letter! Because I am also... I am afraid to see the reply from Magda... -Nyx Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mother, do you think I can convince the Grand Duke to attend the ball held by the Sakan family? Eliza: Are you nervous? Magda: Well, I feel a bit uncertain. After all, the Grand Duke hates people from small families who takes the initiative to talk to him. I've seen him get furious a few times. Eliza: This is a very dangerous. No matter what the outcome is, it is not a good thing for us. If there is any other choices, I don't want you to have any contact with that person. Magda: ... Eliza: Magda, the Grand Duke never does anything without return. You have to make him feel that it is beneficial for him. Magda: (Is it beneficial for him? I have to think about it...) Story Chat 2 Magda: (I heard tha the Grand Duke will attend the banquet tonight, I have to seize this rare opportunity.) So what should I do next? : Find Nyx: : Magda: (If it's Nyx, she should be able to help?) : Nyx: Magda, here you come! About what happened last time... I'd like to thank you! : Magda: (Is she talking about the thing that Alan refused to join the Bavlenka? : Nyx: At that time, if it wasn't for Magda, I really didn't know how to end it. : Magda: (Does Nyx know about the external rumors of her family? Does she know the plan of the Grand Duke?) (Knowing that... Lou may participate in the plan of the Grand Duke?) : Nyx: ...Em? Why are you not talking? : Magda: (She probably doesn't know.) Nyx, I- : Nyx: Have you brought me some snacks from the rabbit pie shop? Or you've read the novel I recommended for you? Want to share your feelings with me? : Magda: (I want to meet the Grand Duke through Nyx and convince him. Am I using her? Should I use her?) : Nyx: Magda talks with great reservation today. It's strange! : Magda: (I... can't do it. Maybe I should think about other ways?) Nyx, actually I- : Harson: Miss Nyx, the Master asks you to meet him. : Nyx: My father? Why now... : Harson: He has something to tell you. : Nyx: Ok. Magda, can we talk later? : Again : Find Biggus: : Magda: The cunning Biggus will definitely find an excuse and slip away. He's not a good choice. : Again : Go to Grand Duke: : Magda: (I'd better go directly to the Grand Duke. Maybe I can meet some unexpected surprises?) : Grand Duke: ... : Magda: Grand Duke, you... : Grand Duke: Are you... from the Ellenstein family? : Magda: Yes, exactly. : Grand Duke: Are you Eliza's daughter? : Magda: ... : Grand Duke: Little girl, I know what you are going to do. : Magda: Then... : Grand Duke: Get out of here. I don't have time. : Magda: (Just as I expected.) : Again : Find Harson: : Magda: Mr. Harson, how's things going in your family? : Harson: Same as usual. Thank you for your concern, Miss Ellenstein. : Magda: It's not easy for you to manage such a big family, isn't it? Especially recently, some annoying rumors... : Harson: It doesn't matter what the rumors are about, what matters is that we have to fulfil our own duties. : Magda: ... (So I failed again.) : Again Find Leslie: Magda: Mr. Leslie! Good Day. Leslie: ...!!! I do not know anything! Magda: ... Leslie: (Lower the voice) Don't force me- Grand Duke: Leslie, what's that noise! Leslie: I will handle this well! Grand Duke: No need. You can leave now. Leslie: ... Grand Duke: Leslie, have you heard what I said? Leslie: Yes. Magda: Grand Duke, my greetings. Grand Duke: ... Magda: There is a dance party held by the Sakan family. The leader of the other two families have received the invitation. Will you attend as well? Grand Duke: Where is the Sakan boy? He doesn't invite me in person? He sends you here? Magda: Because he knows that you might step on his dignity, and you are qualified to do so. Grand Duke: You are a brilliant talker. But how does he have the confidence to be a peacemaker and believe that I will allow myself to be ordered about? It's ridiculous! Magda: Be ordered about? How come... He just wants to show you one thing - everyone wants to lower their heads in front of you. Grand Duke: Oh? Magda: The power of the Bavlenka ranks first among the four families. Wherever you go, people who meet you will lower their heads in front of you. Grand Duke: Haha... I have seen enough people who lower their heads in front of me. This is not enough to impress me. Magda: ... Grand Duke, although I don't understand politics, I know that the strength of one person might be small, but the unity of two or three people can make them capable of doing a lot of unexpected things. Even though the Bavlenkas have dominating power, what if the other three families decide to form alliances... Grand Duke: ...Go on. Magda: And now the rumors are spreading around the town, if you don't show people the harmonious relationship between the upper level of Finsel, what if a revolution breaks out from the bottom up... It might be troublesome for you. Grand Duke: Hah... Little girl, you are wrong. As long as the Bavlenkas are still guarding Finsel, there'll be no way for those things to happen! But it is time to teach those slippery fellows a lesson! You can report to your master now. You've got my promise. Magda: (W...wait! I succeeded?) Story Chat 3 Magda: (I can't believe I've succeeded! I... I convinced the Grand Duke?) Eliza: You did it, Magda. Magda: Mother, although things have been done, I still feel uneasy. Did I convince him to make this decision immediately? He obviously has other options, such as cancelling this ball, obstructing the secret meeting of other families... Eliza: I have the same concern. Things went too smoothly this time. According to my understanding of him, he should have other plans. But it's useless for us to worry about this. Many times we can predict the beginning of things, but we can't know how things will end. Magda: ...Yes. Eliza: I will report to the Patron first. You must be tired. Take a break now. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8